


THE INK GAMES

by Marisathechaotic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, The Cartoon Games, The Hunger Games but with IM characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisathechaotic/pseuds/Marisathechaotic
Summary: The Inky Mystery characters have been trapped in a deadly arena, in which they'll have to confront each other to survive! Will our heroes fall into the arena's trap? Will they uncover the mystery behind it? And the most important question: who'll make it out alive?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	THE INK GAMES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Looks like I'm doing this after all!  
> Before we get into the story, I want to clarify that there will be some variations here and there from the Cartoon Games, the series this one is based on, you can find it here: ://considermeharmless.tumblr.com/post/614733830198378496/so-i-had-an-idea-i-was-bored-does-anyone-know  
> Go check it out, it's really interesting.  
> I think that would be the main thing, so let me not hold you back from heading into angst town!  
> (And yes, yes this is based on The Hunger Games, but IM version)

Boris slowly opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, sitting down, he looked around to find himself behind bars, so he was in a cell...when had that happened?! Where was he?! And the others?! Were they in danger?! Was Bendy in danger?! Boris shot up from the ground, only for his head to spin, the wolf grabbed a bar to support himself.

“Ugh,” he felt sick.

“Boris?!”

“Cuphead?!” Boris turned to his right, the cupman's voice came from the other side of the metal wall.

“Boris! Where the hell are we?!” Cuphead demanded.

“I don’t know! I just woke up! Do you know where any of the others are?!” Boris asked, he began searching for a way out of his prison.

“Well they’re certainly not here,” Cup huffed, Boris could hear the sound of chains swinging from Cup’s side.

Okay so, everything indicated that they had been kidnapped, last Boris remembered, the whole gang had arrived to some small town, they had gone there to get another machine part, the Questers, the circus gang, Holly and Alice had all agreed to go. Boris even recalled the fight they had and how Bendy tried to leave him behind on Talent Town only for Boris to end up going anyways after tons of promises, including one in which the wolf had to keep his distance from Bendy-

“Ah! You’re awake! Perfect!” a man appeared from a hall, dressed in colorful clothes decorated with different gems, a white turban rested on his head, “that gives us a minute or two before the games begin.”

“Games?” Boris tilted his head, he kinda recognized this man.

“Hey! Aren’t you that mayor guy?!” Cuphead pointed out.

Oh! That’s it! They had encountered this guy, he claimed to be the town’s mayor or something like that. Oh great, another corrupt adult that would give Boris and his bro trouble.

“Why yes! The ink games! The games in which the winner gets to claim the part! They haven’t been celebrated in centuries ! Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sharar, the great game master! Protector of the instrument!” the man explained, lifting his chin proudly. “By coming to look for the ink machine part you’ve made me use the power granted to me centuries ago to summon a game arena once again! It’s my task to test those who want the part by proving their strength of heart!”

Boris felt the ground before him rise.

Sharar kept talking, “only those who can be trusted with such an artifact will survive! So you’ll fight in the arena to be the last that stands!”

“What?!” Cuphead and Boris exclaimed at the same time.

Something opened up above Boris as he ascended, the wolf lifted his hand to protect his eyes of the light from above.

“Let the ink games begin! And may the odds be in your favor!” Sharar disappeared out of view and Boris was left standing in a platform next to Cuphead, a pile of boxes, bags and weapons in front of them and a huge forest behind.

“BORIS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Boris perked up, Bendy! Boris scanned the area in search of his brother, the wolf was shocked with what he found instead.

“C-c-cup,” Boris’s voice shook, his eyes getting glassy. No, it couldn’t be…

“What’s wrong puuuu-what the cuss?!” Cup straightened up, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the familiar fox standing in a platform next to him.

“F-f-finley?!” Boris set a paw off his platform only for an electric shock to force him back.

“Hey!” Cuphead tried in vain to gain what looked to be Finley’s attention, but the fox barely spared him a glance.

“Don’t step out of the platform!” Holly’s voice came from the other side of the pile.

"Boris are you okay?!" Mugs shouted from somewhere.

Boris cupped his mouth with his hands. "I am, Mugs! Cuphead's with me!"

"There are more of our friends in this side, but be careful! I don't think some of them are real!" Bendy warned from the same direction.

Cuphead frowned.  
Boris looked around at the other toons in view: Oddswell, the detectives Featherworth and Ringtail, Cala, Sammy, Ava, Azazel, Black Hat, Xedo, Winston and the Warners too, all forming a circle around the supplies.

A light appeared in the middle of the pile, it shaped into a 10...then a 9…

“Whatever you do stay next to me, got it?” Cuphead instructed Boris, his hand already formed into finger gun shape.

5...4…

Cuphead’s eyes widened, a flash of panic crossed his view.

3...2...

“What’s wrong?!” Boris asked.

“I can’t-” a horn went off and everyone got out of their platforms.

Boris didn’t think twice, he ran to where he had heard Bendy and Mugman, the wolf spotted Ringtail, Felix and Dot getting into a fight, Cala grabbed a sword while Oddswell searched between the boxes, Boris even caught a glance of Alice punching Holly straight in the nose and run away with a basket. Ava sliced Black Hat with a sword.

The sound of a cannon going off several times made Boris flinch.

The pup paled when he glanced behind him, Cup had a mace in his hands and stood in front of a limp Finley. Boris froze.  
That wasn’t Finley, no! Finley had already died before this! Remember what Bendy said! They weren’t their true friends!

“Boris don’t just stand there!” Cuphead got Boris’s attention.

“Cup look out!” Cuphead ducked in time to save himself from getting slayed by Ava’s sword.

“Ugh! Run to the forest and hide! I’ll go for you!” Cuphead ordered as he dodged the fire demon. “NOW!”

Boris snatched away a bag from the pile of supplies and sprinted towards the forest, he noticed Mickey, Oswald, Yakko,Wakko, Azazel, Xedo and Winston doing the same.

Boris yelped when an arm yanked him to the floor.

Sammy held Boris down with his foot, a knife in hand.

“S-sammy! I-it’s me! Boris! I’m your friend!”

Sammy lifted the knife.

“P-please stop! You don’t have to do this!” Boris struggled against the cat, trying to stand.

The cat just scanned the wolf with a neutral look.

“P-please,” Boris begged using his puppy eyes, “I just wanna find-”

Sammy brought the knife down and the cannon went off.

* * *

Cuphead kept searching the woods desperately.  
“Boris! BORIS!” the dish called out.

He was an idiot for leaving the wolf alone like that even for a second!

Cup heard footsteps coming close and hid between the bushes. Cala ran past him.

He needed to move, do something dammit! But he didn’t know if Boris was even alive! Heck even if any of the others had survived the bloodbath! Cup’s heart sunk somewhere to his feet. He...he had failed. To protect them...again!

Cup buried his head in his hands.

C’mon Cuphead! Think! He had his magic blocked, so no powers to help him, but he had to calm down, he knew how to defend himself even without those and so did Mugman and even the Bbros, they had been training with the cups, they would know how to throw a punch, he didn’t even know if Felix was also here somewhere but Cup was sure the cat could also survive on his own pretty well. Who else was real? Holly? Alice? Were they here too? What about the circus gang?

For now, it was better if he didn’t trust anybody, fake until proved otherwise...yeah.

Heck, he kinda wished everyone was fake and the real ones were still back at that mysterious town...

Though if he had to choose, he would have his preferences in who to spare and who not to.

Cuphead shook his head. He didn’t have time to think about Oswald, he had to focus on getting water, food and shelter if he was going to be trapped here for who knows how long.

Cuphead stood up and eyed his surroundings.

He would find the pup eventually.

* * *

Mugs took a knife out of Sammy’s head and sank to the floor.

What had he done?

The fresh memories flooded through his mind, him waking up in a cell next to Bendy, being brought out here, seeing the genocide take place and...he had to! He knew that wasn’t the real Fanny but still! He was tired of killing!

And then...seeing Boris get-

Mugs hugged himself as tears formed in his eyes.

That had to be a fake Boris, right?! That Boris he saw Sammy stab wasn’t the real one, he couldn’t be, right?! But he still had fought the cat and thrown his own knife at him. Mugs was surprised of how furious he had been, he didn’t remember ever feeling so...bloodthirsty.

But it was okay! The real Boris had to be safe! And Mugs just needed to find whoever was real here then go back to search for the machine part!

Mugs’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices approaching.  
He hurried up to climb a tree.

Yakko, Wakko, Holly and that detective, Featherworth, appeared in his view, chatting with each other about hunting other toons, except Holly, who stayed silent while running her fingers on her poorly bandaged nose.

Mugman grimanced. Yep! Those were definitely fakers!  
Mugs accidentally shook some leafs, he stiffened and got mentally prepared for a fight.

“Did you hear that?” Featherworth said as she slid a suspicious gaze between the trees.

Holly did the same, she froze the moment her and Mugs’s eyes met.

Mugman readied his knife.

Holly slowly shook her head.

The girl turned back to the group “we should find a water source, I think that's the best way to go” Holly signaled opposite to where Mugs hid.

“Oh yeah? Why?” Yakko asked.

“Because...I… studied water formations and judging by the ground and wind here there should be a river in that direction,” Holly answered.

The other members of the group studied her for a long moment, Mugs swore Holly was holding her breath.

“Hmmm...makes sense to me” Wakko spoke up.  
Yakko shrugged ”if you say so, okay team, let’s go there!” Yakko encouraged the group forward.

Holly relaxed and glanced back at Mugs before following the others.

Mugman stared confused at the retreating group, had fake Holly just saved him? ...wait, was that the actual Holly?! But then...what was she doing with a group like that?! Oh stars...if it was real Holly he couldn’t just abandon her to her luck!

Mugs made his way down the tree only to find a few berries next to it. Huh. He hadn’t noticed those.

Mugman reluctantly took them. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to eat them, they could be poisonous for all he knew. And yet again-

Mugs’s stomach roared.

The dishman gulped and took a slow bite from a berrie.

* * *

Alice felt horrible.

She was the worst.

Why had he punched Holly over bread?! Sure, the angel had thought she was a fake Holly but now that things had calmed down she wondered if she had attacked her real friend. Stars help her if she had!

Unfortunately, Alice hadn't been able to find the girl to either apologize or confirm she wasn't her authentic friend.  
Alice had spent all day looking for both her friends and a water source without any luck, it was dark already but the angel had decided to keep going. She would camp when she could find something to keep herself hydrated.

And the things she'd seen! Just as she thought her mind could start recovering from seeing the bloodbath in the dark circus, this had to happen!

It was so strange, sneaking past the violent Ava picking up flowers, then seeing good toons like Oddswell mortally ambush Oswald, or when Alice spotted Xedo chasing his brother as if he was some prey to catch!

Alice sighed.

Even if she had her magic, she doubted she could be of any use if she wasn't able to heal anyone. But she still wished she could do more than watch!

Alice heard voices and followed them cautiously, she picked over a tree and made out two silhouettes in the dark, one of them seemed to be asleep, what caught Alice's attention was the small natural fountain next to them.

Alice watched her step as she made her way to the fountain.

From the corner of her eye she spotted another silhouette doing the same.

Looks like she wasn't the only one thirsty here.

Alice took her eyes off the stranger to concentrate on the fountain, she had to find a distraction.  
Someone grabbed Alice from behind and covered her mouth, the angel didn't have time flip them over as she heard the familiar mermaid's voice.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" Cala whispered. "You want water too don't you? Now, I'll let you go and remember that if you start a fight you'll only get us both killed, alright?" Cala let go of Alice and waited for her response.

Alice turned around to hug the girl.

"Cala! Oh thank heavens you're okay!" the angel whispered relieved. Wait, was this really Cala? Alice broke the hug and stepped back. "Are you...really you?"

The mermaid tilted her head in confusion.

"It's just that...you see...not everyone here is exactly...real?" Alice tried to explain.

Cala pursued her lips "well...I feel pretty real, but let's not waste time, I need you to work as a distraction so I can get some water for both of us, so are you with me?"

Was she?

Alice didn't know if this was really her friend, wasn't she dealing with her sister or something? How could Alice trust the mermaid who stood before her? Then again...team work makes the dream work, right?

The angel nodded.

"Great!" Cala whispered "try to catch their attention and I'll go while they're distracted!"  
Alice looked back to the other two figures, she had an idea. Alice grabbed a rock and moved forward.

She could finally make out who the two figures were. Winston was making arrows, while Mickey slept with a trident nearby.

As Alice got closer she noticed a basket with fishes. Perfect.

Alice threw the rock as far as she could. She watched as Winston's ears perked up.

"Mickey" Winston shook the mouse awake "I heard something".

“Huh?” a sleepy Mickey responded.

"You stay here to guard the food, I'll go get it," Winston said determined, the young fox reached for his small bow and left.

“Oh okay...WAIT! No! Don’t go alone!” Mickey was standing with his weapon in hand in a flash. The mouse didn’t waste a second before following Winston.

Alice scooted forward to grab the basket of food, she glanced at Cala already collecting water, yes! Now to get out of here-

A scream reached Alice's ears.

Mugman!  
Cala ran up to her. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" she grabbed the angel's arm hurrying her away.  
"B-but that was Mugman! We have to help him! He could be in danger!" Alice replied.

"Who cares?! His scream will attract hunters! We need to run away!"

This was definitely not Cala.

"No!" Alice got out of fake Cala's grasp. "I have to go!"

"If you go you'll only be killed instead!"

Alice didn't care, she wasn't letting a friend of hers die again!

She sprinted through the forest leaving the basket with fishes behind, her heart raced as she prayed, please! Not again! Where was he?!

"Mugman!" Alice called out.

Nothing.

"Mugmaaaaaah!" Alice stumbled and rolled downhill.

When she finally stopped moving, the angel took a moment to catch her breath, she turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Azazel.

Alice paled and quickly scrambled away from the demon, he was asleep, thank heavens.

Alice glanced at the rest of the sleeping group, Azazel, Holly, Oddswell, and Yakko, the last was sleeping in a sitting position, maybe she had fallen asleep while standing guard?  
Alice was thankful for that.

Alice carefully made her way up the hillside again, she didn’t get too far when a hand grabbed her ankle and made her fall, she quickly turned to kick Yakko away and started running as fast as she could.  
She could hear the other toons following her.

"C'mon gal! Save yourself the workout, you can't outrun us all!" Yakko called from behind her.

Azazel came from behind a tree, the demon's claws slayed at Alice's face giving her a big cut too close to one of her eyes.

Alice cried out and swinged her fist, knocking the demon away.

Yakko yanked her hair, Alice knocked him out hitting his jaw with her elbow.

Oddswell threw a knife that missed her by an inch.

The lizard went to attack her when Cala appeared from nowhere and kicked the doc away.

The mermaid grabbed Alice's hand and led her through the trees.

It took the girls some time but they managed to miss their pursuers. They eventually found a cave and settled down.

Cala took out a bottle of water from her bag and offered it to Alice. Alice drank half of it before giving it back to Cala.

"T-t-thank you," Alice panted.

"N-no problem".

"We can search for your friend in the morning if you want, if he doesn't appears in the sky later then that means he's still alive, plus I didn't hear the cannon," Cala said.

"Uh?"

"Well...you see, when someone dies, the cannon goes off and at the end of the day everyone that died is projected in the sky," Cala explained, she ran a hand on her neck.

"Are you okay?” Alice asked.

“Yeah, just a little pain in my neck, don’t worry it’s not too much” Cala answered.

“Can I check?” Alice suggested.

“It’s fine, really,” Cala reassured, “just...go wait outside, the projection should start any minute now”

Alice gave her a defeated nod "...okay,” so at least there was a way of knowing if her friends were alive, Alice just hoped she never saw any of them get projected in the sky.

The angel got out of the cave and gazed at the stars.

* * *

Bendy collapsed on his knees gasping, he had been running for hours searching for his little bro.

This is why he told Boris to stay in Talent Town!

But noooo!

Now here they were, in the middle of a genocide, fighting for their lives, again!

All for a cussing ink machine part!

The demon forced himself to stand, he had no food, no water and he doubted he would have any sanity left when this was over.

At least he didn't have to worry for his shadows...what was he saying?! He hated to admit it but having his powers would make staying alive much easier! ...maybe.

A scream suddenly broke the silence.

Bendy recognised the voice, that was Mugs!

The demon used what he had left of energy to run towards the sound.

He could make out two silhouettes fighting in the dark. As he got closer he saw one grab the other's throat and lift them up.

"Hey" Bendy barked. He marched towards the two of them, it was hard to see and the ground above him felt colder with each step he took.

He was halfway when he heard it.

Crack.

Bendy saw as the figure let go of the other and both parted in different ways.

The demon bend over to touch the ground he was standing on.

It felt like...ice.

Bendy's eyes widened.

"Hey! Come back!" Bendy tried.

He heard as the crack before him spread. Bendy’s breath was knocked out of him as he fell into the water.

Bendy fought to get to the surface, he would grab the edge of the ice only for it to shatter again. C'mon! Dammit!

Finally Bendy pulled himself over the ice. The demon lied down. That had been a close one.

He had to get out of the ice. He couldn't die here! It was just as in the circus, he refused to just leave everyone behind.

Bendy knew had to distribute the pressure in the ice or it would break and he would fall again.

The demon slid in the ice carefully, making sure to stay down so his weight would distribute in all of his body.

He was almost out of the frozen lake, when a blue light shinned brightly in the sky accompanied with some music.  
That guy from the cell...he had talked about this, he had said something like this would happen, that it was about-

The fallen toons.

Bendy stared in shock as the sky projected the faces of different toons.

Finley...Oswald...Rachel…

Felix...

Bendy felt an invisible weight on him ...no...he had to be a fake!......no...No! Mr. Felix couldn't die! He was the great Felix the Cat! And if he was gone then what hope did the others had of making it out of here?!

The ice began to shatter below him as the images continued.

Black Hat..Sammy...Fanny…

Boris.

No.

Bendy thought his ink attacks had been the greater pain he had ever felt.

This was a nightmare.

He wanted to wake up.

Please let him wake up!

The demon began to sob.

His bro.

His baby bro.

Bendy swore to the sun, stars and moon that if someone woke him up he would go straight to hug his brother, everything would be forgiven, he wouldn't fight with him anymore but please! Just let him be okay! Let him be asleep in a bed next to him!

Please.

Bendy didn't have the energy to move anymore.

The ice cracked and he fell into the water once again.

A cannon went off.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Sorry not sorry? XD  
> But yeah...I know...OOF.


End file.
